1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared projector, and particularly, to a vehicular infrared projector for use in a vehicular monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
In an infrared projector having an infrared LED (light emitting diode) as a light source, it is not necessary to provide a cut filter to selectively cut off a visible light, which may cause an overheating problem.